


Winter Wonderland

by night_wish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_wish/pseuds/night_wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and the Silver Clan enjoys a Winter Festival while starting a few new traditions of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read, my apologies for any and all typos. 
> 
> Written for the December Fanfic Challenge.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s almost like being in a Christmas movie. There’s red and green lights twinkling from every tree and light post, while speakers are blaring the tunes of the season from every corner. The snow hasn’t kept anybody inside, instead it seems to have pulled them like magnets to the center square.

Kukuri and the rest of the student council have truly outdone themselves this year. When she had approached Shiro with her dreams of creating a Winter Wonderland themed winter festival for the students, Shiro had thought that she was aiming a tiny bit high for what they could _actually_ manage. However she had proven victorious in her endeavor and Shiro couldn’t be happier.

“What should we do first Shiro?” Neko asked as she glanced around with wide eyes, taking in the small stands full of edible goods and seasonal trinkets.

“Anything you guys want to. Perhaps we can get some hot chocolate and just meander?” She cheered at the offer and took off for the stall promoting the warm drink. Shiro smiled lightly as he met her in line, bouncing energetically as she waited for her treat. Kuroh came alongside him, silently looking around the area as if there were hidden dangers lurking behind the students building snowmen. “Relax Kuroh. Nothing’s going to happen.” He leaned over and nudged the other with his elbow. “You’re here, we’re safe.” Kuroh gave him a look, almost as if he were weighing whether or not Shiro truly believed in his ability to protect his clan- the answer is of course yes- before he sighed and reached out for the scarf that had loosened around Shiro’s neck, doing it back up to protect Shiro from the cold winter air. “Thank you.” Shiro smiled up at the other who just glanced away from him.

It was easy to get swept away by everyone else’s fascination with all of the options available to them. Neko was doing her best to sample everything as quickly as possible despite the fact that the festival would be going the entire week before Christmas and therefore there was no rush.

“Hey Shiro!” Kukuri greeted when she saw them and she rushed over, her breaths coming in little white puffs. “What do you think?”

“It’s amazing. I’m impressed.” She glanced at Kuroh and Neko who both agreed and she smiled.

“It was touch and go there for a minute. We almost didn’t manage to get the ice rink. Luckily though we got some strings pulled and bam! Here it is. You’re going to try it out right?” Shiro nodded.

“On our way there now.” She grinned and paused as she noticed another friend walking by.

“Rei! Wait up!” She gave Shiro a parting goodbye wave as she rushed off and Shiro glanced in the direction of the ice rink.

“So, who’s up for some ice skating?” Neko raised her hand and Shiro glanced at Kuroh who seemed to be looking anywhere else other than the ice rink. “Kuroh?” The other looked at him and Shiro tilted his head. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Let’s go.” He started off towards the rink and the two of them followed him.

“How many today?” The student behind the ice skate area asked and Shiro held up three fingers and she handed him the blades to slide onto the bottom of their shoes. Kuroh took them from him before helping Neko into them, making sure they were tightened before shifting over to Shiro and motioning for him to lift his foot.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind.” Kuroh offered and Shiro nodded before making a little face at how tightly Kuroh put them on.

“Okay, I’ll get you.” Kuroh stood quickly and shook his head.

“I’m fine.”

“Aren’t you going to skate with us?” Kuroh shook his head and Shiro frowned. “Do you not like ice skating? If I had known that we would have done something different.” Kuroh’s face did a little scrunched up frown for a second and Shiro paused. “Kuroh…have you ever ice skated before?” When the other glanced away Shiro felt a smile tug at his lips. “Okay, well that’s easily rectified.” He grabbed Kuroh’s wrist and tugged him to sit down before grabbing the skates and kneeling down to put them on.

“That isn’t necessary.”

“It’s cool. You did it for me, I’ve got you. Besides you’ve never gone skating. I’ll help you, I’ve done it plenty of times.” He looked up at Kuroh who looked unsure and Shiro smiled his most reassuring smile possible. “Trust me?” He knew he won by the look Kuroh gave him before the other nodded slowly.

Shiro had to admit, it was strange to see Kuroh so unsure on his feet. He’s used to the young swordsman being so graceful in every one of his movements, and to see him like a baby colt unsure on his own feet is endearing. Especially when Kuroh stumbles forward and reaches out for Shiro, practically crashing into his arms as Shiro keeps them both on their feet.

Neko seems unconcerned and is sliding around left and right, sometimes on her feet, sometimes not- but it doesn’t seem to stop her laughter and Shiro smiles at the two of them. His mind flashes to last Christmas, to the last dozen Christmases. All alone, looking down at the people below who rushed to and fro getting presents for their loved ones. He had always felt a bone deep loss that couldn’t be shaken during those moments.

Now however, he had the two of them to chase away the loneliness. Yes, it might be temporary and one day it might be worse when they’re gone- but to see the giant smile on Neko’s face, and the way Kuroh was holding onto him while he’s experiencing something new…Shiro wouldn’t trade it away for anything.

“Sorry” Kuroh mumbled as another misstep almost sent the two of them to the floor and Shiro shook his head, balancing the other teen.

“You’re doing great.” He laughed at the disbelieving look Kuroh shot him. “Honest.” Shiro adjusted his grip, pulling away slightly as he held their arms out and pulled Kuroh on the ice with him. “See, not so hard.”

It took a few more times before Kuroh finally seemed to get the hang of the whole affair, actually managing to go a little way away from Shiro before stumbling back into his waiting hands. Kuroh gave Shiro a small little smile as he balanced before glancing over Shiro’s shoulder and his eyes widening in terror.

“What?” Shiro asked as he started to turn around before hearing a loud cry of:

“SHIRO!” Before Neko slammed into him, his grip tightening on Kuroh and the three Silver members went down on the ice in a confused flurry of limbs. There was a momentary pause before Shiro laughed, hugging Neko back who had all but burrowed into his chest as he looked at Kuroh.

“Are you alright? You didn’t knock your head did you?” Kuroh shook his head before reaching out and gently touching the back of Shiro’s.

“Did you?” Shiro sent him a fond smile.

“Immortal King remember?”

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.” Shiro nodded, putting one hand up in his own defense.

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m fine, I promise.” He ruffled Neko’s hair as he started to sit up. “All in all, not a bad first time right?” Kuroh paused before nodding slightly.

“No, not at all.” Shiro grinned.

“Let’s return our skates and get inside, you guys are probably getting cold.” He tugged up the scarf on Neko’s face before reaching over and doing the same to Kuroh’s. “Hey, it is our first Christmas together, maybe we should come up with some traditions.”

“Like what?” Neko asked and Shiro shrugged.

“I don’t know, we could rent a Christmas movie and watch it.”

“Master Ichigen and I used to bake cookies.” Kuroh offered up in a quiet voice and Shiro nodded.

“See, we’ll make cookies while we watch a movie.” Shiro returned the skates before starting back towards their room. “And tomorrow we can go get a tree!”

“We don’t have the space for a tree.” Kuroh stated and Shiro shrugged.

“It’ll be a small tree then.”

“I wanna put the star on the top!” Neko cried out as they made their way down the path and neither Shiro or Kuroh argued against her.

As they got inside, Shiro leaned against the wall taking in his family as Kuroh started getting the supplies for cookies out and swatting away Neko’s greedy hands as she tried to see if anything was edible yet. A small smile broke out on his face as he watched them and inside he sent up a silent prayer to Klaudia.

He let her know not to worry about him anymore, he had people here taking care of him. He wasn’t alone anymore.

“Shiro come get her.” Kuroh called out exasperatedly from the kitchen and Shiro pushed off the wall with a grin and joined his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, if so please leave a kudo or a comment. 
> 
> And if you'd like to be a beta for me, please drop me a line!


End file.
